The Elsa's wolf
by keiladelobo
Summary: Elsa lost her twin Leila the same day of her 6 birthday and since that day she can use her powers. After what happened in the movie, Elsa found a weird dog hurt in the middle of a big storm so Elsa decides to caring for he. The Queen soon discover that her sister never left her and that she was ever there for Elsa. Femslach, incest present.
1. prologue

**Well hello everybody before you start to read I want to say sorry for grammar and things like that because I'm not American and English is not my native language and I can't speak it or write it so well yet, so if I wrote something wrong please tell me okay? ;)**

**If you want to read this in Spanish click here: ** s/9962104/1/El-lobo-de-elsa

…Prologue…

In a dark room on the Arendelle's palace the King and Queen were sleeping, the cold air of the winter could go through the walls and a light ray of the full moon could pass through the window and curtains to the Queen's face. In that second the eyes of the queen open wide, with breathing hard and sweating, the queen had a pain in the belly and writhing in the bed, waking her husband.

"What's going? Dear?" the King ask his wife, scared for the cry of she.

"It's coming!" The Queen answered forcing the words to get out of her mouth and with a movement she shows through the sheets her big belly "Call the nurses!"

"Of course, I will come back in a second" the king got out of the bed and ran to the corridor outside their room.

It took a few minutes for the king to come back with some nurses and maids who immediately went to where the Queen to help her. The king without knowing what to do, he just stood in the same place forcing the air to his lungs but one of the maids saw it stand there and went to the place where the king was.

"Sorry your highness but you can't stand here, you have to go" said the maid in the same time she took the king out of the room.

"But I have to stay with she, she needs me!" The king said desperate.

"Please understand that is for the health of the Queen" the maid says with kindly voice and returning to the room and closing the door being she. He can't did more than wait out of the room listening the cries of pain of her wife

After a long time the cries of the Queen stop and the door of the room open.

"Your majesty you can come now" the same maid who took out the king of the room now was in the door. The happiness and pride can be seen in her face.

When the king entered, he couldn't believe what he is watching, his wife was lying in the bed, the fatigue could be seen in her face but she was smiling, however that was not what surprised the king but the two sheets in the arms of the Queen each one with a baby.

The Queen look up to her husband "They are twins" The Queen said very very happy. The king could not take it anymore and ran to his wife and daughters. Both were beautiful just like their mother "I want to present you to Leila" the Queen showed a baby with beautiful big hazel eyes she looked so calm "And this is Elsa" The second couldn't stop crying and her skin looked so pale like the snow that fell outside, that scared her father, he stroked her cheek, causing more worry for how cold she was but every fear that he had passed when she ceased crying and saw her father with her blue icy eyes and smiled.

"They are beautiful" the King was going to cry

"Like their father" The Queen answered to the comment of her husband, the King and the Queen look at each other and ended a night with a kiss.


	2. Author note

**Hi everybody I'm sorry for the absence **

**This is not going to be a chapter but I want you to read this**

**Well I need to say that if I translate the story by myself is going to take a long time to upload new chapters is that why I think is going be better if I find someone to translate the story because I want you to enjoy the story.**

**If you know Spanish and you have the time I want to ask if you can help me I'm going to reward making a cover for your fics.**

**If you are interested to help me, send a message please.**

**I want to say thanks for the reviews**

**Guest: I know my English sucks because I don't have experience with it, how I said, I'm Mexican and I'm not used to speak it, but there is some foreigner people who know very well how to speak English, so Hollywood is not accurate at all. XP**

**Brits: thanks I knew that publish a story in English is best than in others languages so I thought that if I translate it, is going to be best but it's so difficult for me XC**

**I hope that you can help me because i have 2 chapters that i can't upload here because they aren't translate and I don't like to make you wait.**

**See you!**


End file.
